marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Earth-627835)
"I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." Bio Peter Parker is the son of former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Richard Parker and Mary Fitzpatrick-Parker. When he was 6 years-old, his parents left him in the care of Richard's brother and sister-in-law, Ben Parker and May Reilly-Parker. Unfortunately, they died in a plane crash, leaving Peter an orphaned. At the age 15, Peter went on a field trip to the New York Hall of Science, which resulted in him getting bitten by a genetically modified radioactive spider. After discovering that the bite gave him the proportionate powers and capabilities of a spider, Peter attempted to use his powers to gain money to help his aunt and uncle with the financial crises they were having as well as making a name for himself. When his decision to ignore a fleeing criminal resulted in his uncle's death, and later managing to stop a villain and save lives, Peter decided his powers for good. Creating a new outfit, Peter went by the name of Spider-Man and began his superhero career. As he advances into his life as Spider-Man, he becomes an experienced and masterful crime fighter who has made a reputation among the superhero community as one of the greatest hero of the planet, having faced threats ranging from muggers to "bigger problems". Physical Appearance Pete Parker stands at a height between 5ft 10in, with a lean but muscular build, weighing between 167 lbs and brown hair with hazel (or brown) eyes. As a teen, he stood about 5ft 6in in height, weight 138 pounds and was skinnier, but building muscles. His usual outfit would generally comprise of baggy physic hiding clothes. As Spider-Man, Peter wears a red and blue skin-tight bodysuit that has a spider symbol on the chest and back with a black web pattern on the red parts that start at the center of the mask. Personality Prior to being bitten by the spider that granted him his powers, Peter Parker was a normal fifteen-years-old teenager from Queens. He is a very intelligent science enthusiast, gathering both science and comic books in his room, as well as having a love for sci-fi and pop culture, making references to them on occasions. He also shows traits of his intelligence and scientific expertise while crime-fitting, using it to come up with clever strategies as well as inventing gadgets such as his Web-Shooters in aid him in his activities. Peter is a friendly and good-natured but shy, introverted and socially awkward individual; he is happy to talk when given the chance but often stumbles on his words in a conversation, coming off as awkward and is a social outcast with few friends. After obtaining his powers, Peter began using his abilities in a attempt to earn money to help pay the bills, as his aunt and uncle were struggling to pay them, showing his desire to help his family. Unfortunately, his growing proficiency with his powers caused him become more interested at what was best for himself than doing the right thing. This caused him to become more interested at what was best for him instead of doing what is right, such as ignoring Dennis Carradine as he felt that it "wasn't his problem. Once he learned that Carradine ended up killing his uncle, Peter was traumatized and blamed himself for the incident, knowing he could have prevented it by stopping Carradine when he has the chance. In order to make up for his mistake, Peter originally began to fight crime in a crude homemade outfit made from sweats and operated as an unseen vigilante, not seeing himself as a hero. It wasn't until later that he understood his uncle's words and officially decided to become a superhero in order to honor his uncle and be the kind of man he believed Peter was meant to be. At the beginning of his crime-fitting career, Parker's overzealousness, immaturity and lack of experience on being a superhero could cause him to make various mistake from losing his backpacks to dangerous situation where he gets distracted, causing him to lose awareness of his surroundings and leave him open to attacks. He can also become somewhat cocky and overconfident on occasion, causing him to underestimate opponents and celebrate victories prematurely. This can cause him to get in over his head, which results in him doing impulsive and reckless action that can unintentionally cause problems as well as endanger the lives of innocents in the process. As a neophyte at being a superhero, Peter has a strong desire to impress and prove himself to big time heroes, especially Iron Man and Captain America, as well as being highly impressionable towards figures of authority and more experienced heroes. He could also be prone to moments of insecurities and self-doubt on being able to be a hero, which gradually fades away as he becomes more confident and grows into his of role as Spider-Man. However, it should be noted that these traits steem from his youth and inexperience at being a hero and don't neglect his desire to do good. He is also fully aware of the dangers of being a superhero. As he grows into the role of Spider-Man and gains experience, these traits gradually lessen with him becoming a more mature, humble and responsible superhero. In order to avoid suspicion and prevent anyone from discovering his identity, Peter remained an average, uninteresting, typical individual and averted using his powers in public. He makes it a point to keep his identity a secret since he knows that if it were to get out, his friends and family would continuously worry for his safety, he would have major trouble with the law on the grounds of vigilantism, and, if his enemies were to learn about his secret, it would everyone and everything he cares about in danger. One of Spider-Man's foremost traits is his iconic sense of humor, which he uses as a defence mechanism for the various situations he experiences in superhero career. This also has the functional tendency to agitate his opponents, which makes them more susceptible to attacks and oblivious to their impending demise as well as hide his pain. His wisecracking nature can cause him to appear unprofessional or childish, making others assume that he treats everything like a joke with his humor extending itself to his allies, often, but unintentionally, provoking annoyance or irritation from them. He is also prone to banter around with the heroes he teams-up with. However, whenever the situation calls for, Peter will stop telling jokes and become very serious. Peter is traditionally a loner. Due to having been a social outcast in his academic years, Peter generally finds it difficult to work with others. However, this has gradually lessened over the years to the point where he has actively worked with other superheroes, most notably the Avengers and the Fantastic Four, and is not against the idea of teaming-up with other heroes and capable of being a team player when needed. This trait, along with his friendly attitude and desire to do the right thing, has lead him to develop friendships with members of the superhero community and even a family-like relationship with the Avengers and Fantastic Four. His sense of humor also allows him to build bridges with others due to his tendency banter friendly with those around him. He has however stated to do his prefer doing "somethings" alone, this is due to being a "force of habit" as he started out as an independent hero with no team or mentor, which has occasionally proven to be main reason of his team-ups being somewhat difficult in his early days. Nonetheless, Spider-Man is commonly seen as a brave and righteous hero with an indomitable sense of justice and responsibility, as well as an incorruptible set of ideals, a strong moral compass to do the right thing and lives by the creed "With great power, comes great responsibility". As such, he always tries to use his powers for the greater good, sacrificing his mental and physical health, his personal life and relationships for the citizens of New York and the world at large. He values life, refusing to kill his enemies and even willing to save their lives. Despite being known for his wisecracking nature and being light-hearted in the heat of battle, Parker takes his career as a superhero very seriously. He deeply cares about his friends and family those close to him, being willing to go to great lengths to help them and have a hard time giving up on them. Furthermore, Peter can be overprotective towards his loved ones, resulting from having lost his parents at a young age and losing his Uncle Ben due to his selfish actions. Even though he is aware that he is viewed with suspicion by the authorities, due to his "casual disregard for by-the-book thinking", as well as having negative publicity and general public reception, Peter continues his superheroics as Spider-Man knowing that the job needs to be done whether people appreciate him for it or not. This has earned him Captain America's admiration with many other heroes stating that Peter is "the best out of all of us". Another key characteristic trait of Spider-Man is his spirit; no matter what obstacle he faces or how many times he gets hit, he always gets back up and pushes through to accomplish amazing feats. This strength of character enables him to go up against the most dangerous of threats and accomplishing his without giving up. His strength of mind enables him to eventually come to terms with the death of others, including friends and family, and begrudgingly acknowledging that he can't always save everyone. This trait stems from the immense guilt he harbors for his role in his Uncle Ben's death, which forced Peter to accept the correlating responsibility that comes along with his powers. Beneath his humorous and upbeat demeanor, however, is a wounded soul that has gone through much suffering. Peter holds himself responsible for all the tragedies or things that go wrong because of him or as a result of his actions, indicating a sense of guilt. While his insecurities fade away as a result of gaining confidence and growing into the role of being Spider-Man, he can occasionally have bouts of anger and anxiety in periods of great stress as well as unintentionally snap at others in the process. Despite being aware that keeping his double life a secret from his loved ones keeps them safe, he despise having to lie to them, describing it as "personal torture". Peter's internal turmoil also makes him frustrated at how his heroics can affect his personal life and how he is perceived by the public he protect, which would occasionally lead him to consider giving up on being Spider-Man. Sometimes, he considers abandoning his life as Peter Parker and continue as Spider-Man due to believing he does more good as a vigilante as well as enjoys the "thrill and escape". When it comes to committed relationships, Peter is shown to have a certain degree of phobia. This stems from his heroics getting in the way and the fear of his enemies, should they find out his identity, attacking. As such, he is at best described as a "rocky, somewhat distant lover" and it is the primary reason why he and Mary Jane have had multiple rough patches when they were teenagers. This has lighten in their adult years as they found stability and understanding, although it still slightly noticeable at some points. Despite being viewed as a true hero with great strength of character, he has a breaking point and a dark side, which can rise up on some occasions, to the point of descending into a frenzied fury and wanting to kill. He has also demonstrated to get frustrated when other heroes undermine him to to his young age and how the citizens of his city view him as a menace despite his clear acts of heroism. He can can hold a grudge against other and it is hard to earn his trust back when he feels he's been betrayed. He has a certain amount of dislike aimed at John Jonah Jameson due to the continuous slandering over his actions as Spider-Man at any given opportunity. As an adult, Peter has greatly changed since he first became Spider-Man. He has grown into a fully-fledged hero who manifests the "everyman" persona as Peter Parker due to sharing the common struggles of everyday life and is deeply respected among the superhero for what he stands for. Although Parker has taken up significant threats that were considered cataclysmic, he never overlooks the minor tasks stating "a crime is a crime, no matter how big or small". Despite having become an adult, Peter retains some fragments of his "awkward nerd" persona from his younger years, although they are at a far lesser extent. While his life has been described as "very complicated" since he got bitten by that spider and the cost at putting on the mask, Peter loves being Spider-Man as he describes as as a part of himself. Powers and Abilities Powers Spider Physiology: '''After getting bitten by a genetically modified radioactive spider, Peter received a complex and sophisticated body-wide mutagenic metamorphosis that altered his physiology and gave him the proportionate capabilities of a spider. * '''Superhuman Strength: Spider-Man possesses the proportionate strength of a spider, making him significantly stronger than the brawniest human. His physical strength is sufficient to effortlessly lift and throw standard cars, smash through brick walls as well as break metal chains, cuffs and bars with ease. He must pull his punches and kicks when fighting someone of lower physical durability, otherwise his blows would prove fatal. Some of his feats include taking down human opponents with a single hit to the head, prying open tightly shut metal doors with ease, exchanging blows with super-powered individuals larger and stronger than him as well as sending people flying. He has demonstrated to be competent enough to press lift way more with the addition of his willpower empowering him, allowing him to to successfully pull of other remarkable feats of strength, although such impressive prowess visibly strains him. Spider-Man's physical strength also extends to his legs, enabling him to jump and leap great distances and heights. * Superhuman Speed: Spider-Man can run and move at speeds that are far greater than the physical limits of the finest human athlete. Therefore, Spider-Man is fast enough to catch up to accelerating vehicles on foot and move faster than the eye can follow, even appearing as a blur. * Superhuman Reflexes: '''Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly augmented to about forty times greater than those of an average human being. In combination with his Spider-Sense, allows him to be able to react and dodged almost any attacks from superhuman individuals as well as evade gunfire given enough distance. * '''Superhuman Stamina: Spider-Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Spider-Man can physically exert himself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. He is also able to hold his breath underwater for several minutes with his record being around 8 minutes. * Superhuman Durability: Spider-Man's body is significantly more resistant and durable towards most types of injuries compared to a normal human, especially towards impact forces and blunt force trauma. This enables him to survive blows and events that would severely injure or kill a normal person without suffering any serious injuries. Spider-Man's body is durable to the point that the blow of an average human barely manages to harm him and can break the wrist of a trained heavyweight boxer by simply tensing his muscles while being punched in the abdomen. * Superhuman Agility: After gaining his powers, Spider-Man's agility, balance and bodily coordination were all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete, making him as agile as a spider. His bones, muscles and joints have more elastic strength and durability than an average human's, allowing him the perform gymnastic and contortionist maneuvers without any difficulty whatsoever or damaging his bone structure. In conjunction with his Spider-Sense, Parker is able to to easily dodge full automatic gunfire form point blank range without the need to see. * Superhuman Equilibrium: Spider-Man possesses a heightened sense of equilibrium which greatly enhances his balance and coordination. Parker is able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable, no matter how small or narrow the surface he is standing on is. * Wall-Crawling: Spider-Man can adhere to walls, ceilings and other surfaces with the help of micro/nano-scale hierarchical fibrils (setae) situated all across his epidermis. As this unique fibrillar feature of his epidermis allows him to develop an intimate contact with the substrate that he is walking on or clinging to, it is expected that these setae exchange significant numbers of electric charges with the contacted substrate via the contact electrification (CE). More importantly, it is the CE-driven electrostatic attractions which dictates the strength of Spider-Man's adhesion. These CE-driven electrostatic attractions are mentally controlled by his mutagenic altered cerebellum, which affect his engrams and therefore initiates the capacity of manipulating the flux of his CE-driven electrostatic attractions between various molecular boundary levels. As an advantageous result, in the intimate contact of seta-substrate, eliminating CE-generated electrostatic forces by air ionization is physically impractical, simply because air ions cannot penetrate the conscious controlled contact interface in order to dissipate surface charges, or in simpler terms it is nearly impossible to prevent Spider-Man from adhering to surfaces. These setae, however, are more densely concentrated on his fingers and feet which therefore permit the prevalence of scaling a structure with his feets and hands effortlessly. However, if the surface is covered by a slippery lubricant, like oil, Spider-Man won't be able to cling to said surface. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Spider-Man's Enhanced physiology has a limited, but advanced healing factor. This allows him to rapidly heal and regenerate from harm faster and more extensively than normal humans can recover from, even from the most crippling injuries. An example of which is his vision being amplified to superhuman levels, leading him to relinquish the use of his glasses. ** Enhanced Immune System: Due to his accelerated metabolism, Spider-Man also possesses an extraordinary immune system, granting him a higher tolerance to drugs, diseases and poisons than normal humans, and is capable to recover from the effects faster. His unique spider physiology makes him immune to vampirism. * Enhanced Senses: Spider-Man's senses are greatly enhanced, with him describing them as being "dialed to eleven". Hence, Parker is able to sense potentially dangerous things shortly before they occur. For example, if an object is being thrown at him, he will usually be aware of it, even if it is hurled at him from far away and he is facing the opposite direction. ** Enhanced Vision: Following the bite, Spider-Man's sense of sight has been amplified to superhuman levels, leading him to relinquish the use of his glasses. His field of vision has been augmented with impeccable clarity and infallible detail, enabling him to notice things other people fail to observe as well as effectively exploit the full extent of his Web-Shooter to be a proficient marksman. ** Spider-Sense: Attributed as an extrasensory ability, Spider-Man's brain intakes and responses to stimuli at an accelerated rate, acting as a precognitive ability to sense potential or immediate dangers, a kind of "sixth sense" ascribed to Spider-Man. This awareness thus implies some kind of intelligence, capable of parsing Spider-Man's surroundings, identifying and critically evaluating a potential threat at a subconscious level, thus alerting to dangers he cannot readily notice at first, allowing him to effectively dodge and counter incoming attacks in combat, including projectiles aimed at him even from a blind spot. Parker can also discern the severity of the danger and is capable of sensing the presence of immediate danger before it physically appears. Provided with his extraordinary speed and agility, the Spider-Sense is sufficiently linked well-linked to his superhuman kinesthetics and reflexes that it permits Spider-Man to evade all manner of spontaneous dangers by an evidently instinctual exercise of some uncanny reflex, even able to trigger a reaction when Spider-Man is stunned or asleep. It also gives him omnipresent detection to his surroundings, which is how he web swings without looking where he shoots his webs with ease. Furthermore, his Spider-Sense outwardly possesses a directional component and can guide him to or away from concealed dangers and disguised enemies, effectively enabling him to fight opponents as well navigate through an environment even while being blinded. Due to being a sort of "survival instinct", it can react to those Peter doesn't consider a threat, such as his friends and family as well as fellow heroes. His Spider-Sense also allow him to sense the presence and identify individuals who possess powers similar to him. *** Radio Frequency Detection: Peter's Spider-Sense also enables him to detect a specific radio wave frequency which he used to his advantage when making his Spider-Tracers. Abilities Genius-Level Intellect: Peter Parker is a highly intelligent individual with great aptitude in multiple fields of science and is considered a genius by many. Some of the most brilliant minds such as Tony Stark, Reed Richards and Otto Octavius have acknowledged it, with Curt Connors stating that Peter is "one of the sharpest scientific minds he's ever encountered". His intelligence is one of the reasons Nick Fury wanted to recruit him. His intellect makes him well-read and expands itself to his scientific, engineering, tactical, investigative and computer prowess. * Science Major: Peter has shown to possesses expertise in various scientific fields such as applied science, chemistry, physics, biology, engineering, mathematics and mechanics. This has caused him to be considered a prime candidate for employment to many of the most advanced companies in the world such as Oscorp, Horizon Labs and Stark Industries. Peter also shows to be knowledgeable in other fields of science that include nanotechnology, quantum theory, cybernetics, robotics, forensics, genetics, prosthetics, neuroscience and technology. * Expert Engineer: Peter is also a talented and prolific engineer, allowing him to design and create his own equipment such as his web-shooters and upgrade his suit, even with limited resources, as well as created various devices and spider-based gadgets to aid him in his career. He is also able to design and produce multiple contingency suits that equipped with advanced technology to aid him for various situations. * Tactician: Spider-Man, through his experience, emerges as a very skilled planner and tactician, occasionally employing impeccable strategy very effectively and is notable for being able to quickly modify his plans to adapt to unforeseen circumstances. He makes observations of his opponents during fights in order to find a weakness to exploit. * Computer Expert: Having a talent for working on computers, Peter is a formidable and proficient hacker, notable for his impressive skills in intelligence gathering and data interpretation, being able to pick up on patterns others do not notice and avert tripping firewalls or security measures. * Skilled Investigator: Spider-Man is a highly skilled detective. He has shown to be able to investigate and discover whereabouts on criminal plans as well as uncover closely-guarded secrets and identities. He also takes criminology classes in school with his skills improving over time, becoming a highly skilled detective in his own right. * Skilled Deceiver: Despite his social awkwardness, Peter is skilled in deception, being able to keep his vigilante activities a closely guarded secret from the public. He is able to come up with alibis and cover-ups in order to keep his identity a secret. Skilled Photographer: Though he did not receive any formal education in photography, Peter is shown to be a very skilled photographer. He has been called an "ace photographer" by Robbie Robertson. Thanks to his superhuman capabilities, he can take pictures of crime scenes or objects of interests from any angle imaginable. Skilled Tailor: '''Peter is shown to be a skilled tailor, having been personally taught by his aunt, May Parker. As such, he was able to design and create his Spider-Man Suit, along with the majority of the other versions, all on his own. '''Leadership Skills: While he is more of an individualistic loner and being reluctant at the idea, Spider-Man has shown himself to be an exceptional and competent leader when the situation calls for. His skills have impressed the likes of Captain America, who many look up as the default leader in any situation. Master Combatant: Thanks to his spider physiology, Spider-Man has through time become an excellent hand-to-hand combatant utilizing a fighting style that directly complements his superhuman abilities. He made his own street style that could rival virtually any combatant due to the volatility of his methods. Using a mixture of his superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, Spider-Sense and Web-Shooters, Peter is able to utilize a devastating fighting style that makes him formidable opponent. Some of his feats include having defeated highly skilled armed and unarmed combatants, physically more powerful adversaries, multiple opponents at once and, in conjunction with his Spider-Sense, enemies while blindfolded. According to Iron Fist, Spider-Man is one of the most dangerous superhuman fighters in the world and is untouchable due to his Spider-Sense. Master Acrobat: Due to his agility, balance and bodily coordination having been enhanced to superhuman levels, Spider-Man can perform all kinds of gymnastic and acrobatic maneuvers with little effort, including ones that even the finest Olympic-level athletes cannot do. His agility also allow him to navigate through an environment filled with obstacles in a matter of moments, as well as dodge precision shots from marksmen. Stealth: '''While overlooked due to his sense of humor, as well as his red and blue colored suit, Peter is capable of being elusive and secretive when he wants to, showing proficiency in stealth, espionage, intelligence gathering and infiltration. This makes him capable of moving around unnoticed while subduing enemies, entering high-level security facilities without being detected and slip away from others when they have they heads turned for a brief moment. Although untrained, his skills have impressed the likes of Black Widow and Nick Fury, both who are renowned master spies, and has followed the later for an hour before being noticed. He has been referred to be "sneaky as a spider" by Black Cat, a master thief and stealth expert in her own right. Many have stated that they won't see him if he doesn't want to be seen. Fury commented that Peter inherited those skills from his parents who were stated to be great spies. '''Marksman: Spider-Man' extremely keen eyesight makes him able to utilizes his Web-Shooters with complete proficient mastery. Multilingualism: Peter speaks his native English, as well as some Spanish, studying the language in school with success. Peter also claims to know other languages. Indomitable Will: Spider-Man possesses incredible determination and strength of will, he absolutely refuse to hunker down and give up no matter what the odds or obstacle he faces. He continuously wrestles with his personal life and superhero duties despite the overwhelming trouble and calamity that it brought upon his life. He is able to emerge triumphant from defeat and horrendous loss, even capable of becoming stronger than before. This trait allows him to push himself his own recognizable limits and perform spectacular feats as well as resist potent mind-control, showing an extremely powerful willpower and sense of self. In addition, due to his selfless and heroic nature, he is able to overcome strong emotional attachments for the greater good. Through the psychological profiles conducted by Maria Hill, she states that nobody has an ingrained identity as strong as Spider-Man, further demonstrating the extent of his willpower. It is even implied that Spider-Man's "greatest superpower" is his seemingly unbreakable and incorruptible spirit, with many confirming it. Weaknesses Bad Luck: Although not attributed as a real drawback or disadvantage, Peter's main weakness is his unfortunate luck to receive demoralizing setbacks despite his victories. Such as him being a social outcast that is relentlessly bullied and harassed, him being called "menace" and branded as a criminal despite his numerous heroic actions, his super-heroics causing him to isolate himself from his loved ones or his inability to maintain a romantic relationship. However, it can be somewhat shifty as Peter manages to live past the most dangerous and life-threatening situations, something he noticed himself. He gave it the nickname of "Parker Luck". Ethyl Chloride: Perhaps as a side effect of gaining his powers, Spider-Man is susceptible to the pesticide ethyl chloride. Exposure to it will cause him become weakened and his senses being disoriented. Larger and more intense doses can cause him to have a seizure and even cardiac arrest. Spider-Sense Disruption: Despite being an invaluable asset to him, he is still susceptible to attacks should he let himself be distracted or not have sufficient time to elude the attack. And if the opponent possesses DNA identical to him, such as a clone, or wear a symbiote that has previously bonded with him, or is a descendant of said symbiote, his Spider-Sense will not register the individual as a threat. Limited Durability and Regenerative Healing: Although he is capable of withstanding hits that would kill a normal human being and recover from wounds faster than one, he does have his limits. He isn't durable enough to survive bullets or lethal weapons and he would require medical attention for the most severe wounds. Beings of greater power, skills and intelligence: Despite his powers, Spider-Man can be overpowered by enemies more powerful than himself and he can get outsmarted by people of superior intellect and/or tactical brilliance. As he wasn't formally trained in any form of combat at the start of his career, his fighting style being relying on his powers, equipment and quick-thinking rather than skills, he could be defeated by combatants of higher calibre. Equipment Spider-Man Suit: '''Using his tailoring skills, Peter crafted this suit in order to allow himself mobility as well as keep his identity hidden. He would use his talents in applied science to upgrade his suit in order to aid him in his crime-fighting career. '''Web-Shooters: A pair of wrist-mounted mechanical devices developed and used by Spider-Man to project Synthetic Webbing. In time, Peter upgrades them to have different types of webbing and other useful attributes. * Synthetic Webbing: To aid him in his vigilante activities, Peter Parker used his expertise in chemistry to create a chemical substance that mimics the properties of the actual silk produced by real-life spiders. This synthetic spider silk is used by Parker to swing around New York City, bind and tie up enemies, steal weapons and other useful applications. The chemical composition of it is so durable that those with enhanced strength have trouble breaking it and Tony Stark even claims the the tensile strength to be "off the charts". Over the course of his crime-fitting career and having fought a variety of super-villains, he developed different formulas and created several gadget upgrades. Utility Belt: To aid him in his activities, Peter created a utility belt that held extra clips of web-fluid cartridges, as well as other equipment such as his Spider-Tracers and Spider-Signal. The original belt was fitting enough for Peter to wear underneath his suit without drawing attention, until he found it as a flaw and had the next ones wore on the outside. Webbing Disolvent: A chemical that Peter made to quickly dissolve his webs in case he would get trapped in them. An alternative of it is a mixture of baking soda, soap and warm water. Spider-Tracer: Tiny electronic devices that are programmed to emit a radio signal that Peter can pick up with his Spider-Sense. Spider-Drone: With the resources of Stark Industries, Peter created a small autonomous drone called the Spider-Drone. It is capable of collecting information and sending it back to him via his phone, mask lenses and Web-Shooters. In addition to be able to crawl into spaces Peter can't, the drone is able to fly, utilizing a miniature propulsion engine on its tail section. Peter later upgraded them to be able to emit harmless subsonics and EMP blasts. Relationships Family Richard and Mary Parker: Peter's relationship with his parents have become strained since they left Peter in the care of his aunt and uncle. Although it hasn't been explored due to there deaths, it can be said that Peter dearly loved his parents with them loving Peter equally. The primary reason they left Peter was to keep them safe, a decision that hurt them to do so. Richard has stated that Peter is "the most important thing to him". Ben and May Parker: Having been raised by them since his parent's death, Peter views his aunt and uncle as adopted parents and cares for them as well. He views Ben as "his hero" more than anything. It was his uncle's death that eventually inspired him to become a hero. As May is the only living relative, Pete is deeply attached to her, her care being the reason he got a job at the Daily Bulge despite it's smear campaign against Spider-Man. Friends Mary-Jane Watson: Harry Osborn: Gwen Stacy: Other Superheroes The Fantastic Four: '''Spider-Man's relationship with the Fantastic Four started since the beginning of his career. He first encountered them when he was looking for joining them in order to earn some money and fix his reputation, believing them to be a profiting organization, only to realize that they are not. This would cause them, especially Johnny and Ben, to view him as someone who is primarily looking after himself. This would change once they learned that his motivation to gain money was to help with his aunt's financial issues and to not have the public consider him a menace. Ever since then, their relationship changed and gradually grew into a family-like bond, both side being willing to help each other out without a second thought. '''The Avengers: Ever since he became Spider-Man, Peter had a desire to be part of The Avengers. Daredevil: Spider-Man and Daredevil's relationship started off as difficult, mostly due to their different methods on how to fight crime and their personalities. However, as time when on, they found mutual respect for each other and became friends over their desire to protect their city. Trivia * This version of Spider-Man has elements of Earth-616, Earth-1610, Earth-98121, Earth-26496, Earth-96283, Earth-19999, Earth-120703 and Earth-1048. * His birth date is on August 10, which is a reference to the day and month of his first appearance. ** His smartphone lock number is also a reference to his first appearance, the code number being 1962, the year of his first appearance. * Parker is a fan of the New York Mets. * Parker has a love of comic, sci-fi and pop cultures, which is noticeable as he enjoys making references to them. * He is right handed. * Other than Ben Parker, the two people Peter idolizes the most are Captain America (Steve Rogers) and Iron Man (Tony Stark). ** This made his decision in the Civil War even harder, as he didn't want to "betray" one of his heroes. * Peter states that he has the intention of working at Oscorp once he graduates. However, this has changed since the discovery of Osborn's identity as the Green Goblin. Tony Stark later mentions that he will keep a spot open at Stark Industries for Peter when he's an adult. * His biggest fear is failing to be the hero he promised his uncle he would be and those he cares about dying in the process while being helpless to do anything. * He is viewed in the future as "the greatest hero of them all" according to time travelers. * Peter has mentioned that he is more of "dog person" than a "cat person", despite not having much preference. * At the beginning of his career as Spider-Man, Peter was originally skeptic on certain things that he believed to be "too far-fetched" to be real. He becomes more open-minded as his career advances, claiming to have "seen way too many weird things to be a skeptic". * During Peter' body switch with Otto Octavius, the first people who were aware something was off were May Parker, Logan, Captain America, Johnny Storm, Daredevil, Nick Fury and Mary-Jane Watson. * Many have claimed that Peter is a lot like his parents, having his father's commitment to the the right thing, determination to accomplish his goals and habit to make quick jokes in tense situations as well his mother's stubbornness and preference to actions rather than "grunt work". Category:Characters Category:Templated Articles Category:Mutates Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Agility Category:Secret Identity Category:Good Characters